I'm Yours
by Yoon Hana
Summary: This is KrisLay World! Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang kesetiaan dan pengorbanan.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Yours, Baby!**

**Cast** ** :** - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris EXO

- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay EXO

- and other EXO Member

**Warn : **Typo(s), BL, Cerita geje(?), dan alur maju-mundur.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini, suasana kota Beijing tampak indah seperti biasanya. Langit biru berpadu dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk menambah kesempurnaan panorama Beijing pagi itu. Hari ini, Dorm EXO-M sedang gempar setelah mendengar berita bahwa dorm EXO-K dan EXO-M di Seoul tidak dipisah lagi. Jadi, tidak lama lagi mereka akan kembali ke Seoul dan membantu kerabat mereka beberes Dorm.

"Gege!" Teriak seseorang yang bermata panda pada seseorang yang sedang melamun di balkon dorm.

"Iya, Tao?" Pria berdimple itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gege, ayo kita segera berkemas! Nanti malam kita akan ke Seoul untuk menemui Hyung-Hyung di EXO-K! Wah aku sudah tidak sabar!" Tao tersenyum riang dan tak urung membuat pria berdimple itu, Lay ikut mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tao berkemaslah dulu, Gege sebentar lagi menyusul. Bawaan Gege tidak begitu banyak."

Tao mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Ah iya Gege, kami akan berbelanja untuk member di Seoul. Gege mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Tao dengan imut. Mata pandanya memandang Lay dengan berbinar. Menggemaskan sekali maknae kami, pikir Lay.

Lay hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan menggeleng kecil. Sejenak terlihat semburat kecewa diwajah Tao.

"Yah, padahal aku berharap Gege ikut. Tapi tidak apa Gege, kami titip dorm ya^^" Ucap Tao dengan nada kekanakan.

Lay hanya mengangguk dan dibalas senyuman oleh Tao, "Hati-hati dijalan"

"Terimakasih, Gege!"

Tao dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Lay, dan ia hanya menghembuskan napas berat.

**KRIS POV**

Aku menghembuskan napas berat, ternyata _packing_ sangat melelahkan. Aku tersenyum puas memandangi koper hitamku yang telah tertata rapi. Disebelah koperku, koper Tao –teman sekamarku juga telah tertata rapi. Dengan sigap aku segera berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat bagaimana Gege dan Didiku, apakah mereka sudah berkemas?

Sambil merenggangkan leherku yang pegal aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur langsung aku ambil air mineral dalam kulkas dan aku teguk habis, segar sekali. Keadaan Dorm benar-benar sepi, kemana member yang lain? Tak lama kemudian, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang menempel di pintu kulkas. Notes? Ah benar, tidak salah lagi. Tulisannya sangat familier, tulisan Luhan Hyung.

"_**Yifan, Yixing. Kami keluar sebentar membeli oleh-oleh untuk para member di Korea. Untuk Yifan, jangan khawatir kami akan pulang tepat waktu. Dan untuk Yixing, jangan lupa siapkan makanan untuk kami kkk ^^~"**_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Yixing? Kukira ia turut serta bersama member lainnya. Jika tidak, dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya? Yah, mungkin dikamarnya, pikirku enteng. Sambil membuang botol air mineral, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menonton TV mungkin merupakan pilihan terbaik. Hingga, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri memandang awan di balkon dorm. Yixing kah itu?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi apakah aku salah lihat? Benarkah ini Yixing? Kenapa bahunya bergetar? Apakah… dia menangis?

"Yi…"

"Hiks. Hiks."

Seketika tanganku terhenti. _Suara isakan? Yixing menangis?_

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini.."

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya, dan terpatung tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Joonmyun-ah! Aku sangat membencimu!"

_Joonmyun? Nama asli Suho, uri leader? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

**LAY POV**

Aku masih menatap langit Beijing yang sangat indah. Tapi entah mengapa, rasa sesak dihatiku ini masih saja menusuk. Apakah melihat langit Beijing belum cukup untuk, paling tidak meringakan bebanku? Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan napas, benar-benar menyiksa. Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku tak menyadari hal itu dari awal?

_Flashback_

_Aku senang sekali minggu ini EXO-M tidak memiliki schedule sehingga aku bisa terbang ke Korea untuk menemui kekasihku, Kim Joonmyun. Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku sangat merindukannya!_

_Begitu taksi berhenti didepan gedung dorm EXO-K, aku menaiki lift menuju dorm. Masih dengan wajah senyum yang memamerkan dimpleku, aku membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Joonmyun dengan kedatanganku ini._

_Ting. Lift sampai pada lantai Tujuan._

_Aku memasuki dorm yang ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku mengerutkan kening, tumben sekali. Dorm ini tidak banyak berubah, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku berjalan membawa tas kecilku menuju kamar Joonmyun._

"_Hmmm.. nghh~"_

_Aku mengerutkan kening, kenapa terdengar suara aneh dr kamar Joonmyun? Feelingku mengatakan ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dengan memberanikan diri aku membuka pintu kamar Joonmyun, seketika aku mematung. Bagaimana tidak? Kalian tahu apa yang aku lihat? Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_

_Begini, biar kujelaskan. Kyungsoo sedang duduk diatas pangkuan Joonmyun, ia memeluk leher Joonmyun dan…. Mereka berciuman. Mesra. Panas. Sensual. Saat itu juga, aku menjatuhkan tas kecilku. Rasa perih langsung menyambar hatiku. Joonmyun, bagaimana bisa?! Air mataku seketika jatuh mengalir membasahi pipiku. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku._

"_Y..Yixing?" Pasangan yang sedang memadu cinta itu seketika terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Oh, maaf aku mengganggu, bukan? Batinku dalam hati._

"_G..Gege.. A..Aku.." Kyungsoo yang seketika turun dari pangkuan Joonmyun langsung berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala._

"_Chagiya, aku tidak–"_

"_Cukup, Kim Joonmyun!" Potongku dengan segera. "Mulai sekarang berhenti memanggilku Chagi, karena aku bukan milikmu!" Aku segera membawa tas kecilku dan berlari keluar kamar Joonmyun._

_Joonmyun menarik tanganku, "Chagiya, biar kujelas–"_

"_JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI!" Aku melepas kasar genggamannya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata merah dan air mata yang tak kunjung reda. "Terimakasih untuk sambutannya, aku izin pulang. Annyeong."_

"_Yixing-ah!"_

_Flashback End_

"Hiks. Hiks." Sungguh mengingat kejadian itu, aku tak bisa menahan airmataku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini.." Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. _Oh, Joonmyun-ah neo jinjja micheosseo!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Joonmyun-ah! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Yixing-ah.."

Apa? Siapa itu? Mirip suara Yifan Gege. Hah? Bukannya aku sendirian di Dorm? Mereka kan sedang pergi berbelanja?

"Yixing-ah, berbaliklah jika Gege memanggilmu.."

YA! Itu benar-benar Yifan Gege! Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Yifan Gege sedang berdiri disana dan… tunggu kenapa Gege berbeda sekali hari ini? Oh, maksudku dia tampak berbeda. Bangun tidurkah?

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Aku hanya nyengir kecil, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih dan dimpleku "Aniyo, Ge."

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?" Tanya Gege sambil duduk di sofa balkon

Aku menggeleng "Aku malah berpikir aku sendirian di Dorm, Ge."

**KRIS POV**

Yixing tampak menangis pelan. Ya, aku paham sekali sifat Yixing Didi ketika ia sedang bersedih. Diam, dan menangis pelan. Baiklah, aku harus memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

"Yixing-ah" Panggilku dengan suara purau

Dia tetap pada tempatnya. Hey, Didi macamapa kau ini?

"Yixing-ah, berbaliklah jika Gege memanggilmu.."

Dia berbalik, akhirnya. Dia tampak sendu begitu aku menatap matanya, sedih mendalam ya? Aku berusaha membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan, tapi kenapa dia menatapku dengan aneh? Lama sekali pula.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Aku menatapnya malas, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia.. semacam nyengir? Memamerkan sederetan gigi putih dan dimple manisnya. Dia tampak sangat…. Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wu Yifan?

"Aniyo, Ge." Jawabnya dengan nada tenang, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?"

Aku memilih duduk disofa dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku tadi. Aish, Paboya!

Yixing menggeleng, "Aku malah berpikir aku sendirian di Dorm, Ge."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tiba-tiba Yixing sudah duduk didepanku dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya. Duduk nya sangat santai dan kepalanya menyandar tembok disebelah sofa ini. Yixing tampak begitu….. ah baiklah harus kuakui dia tampak sangat menggoda.

"Gege?" Tanyanya sambil menjentikkan jari

"Eoh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Gege apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yixing menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Yixing-ah, sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Kau tak berniat memasak sesuatu untuk mereka?" Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah benar, Gege." Yixing berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku "Gege mau ikut memasak?"

"Tapi, aku tidak–"

"Walaupun sekedar memotong sayuran, Ge?" Mimik wajah Yixing berubah menjadi, imut? Ah, tidak bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

Yixing mengehela napas "Baiklah, Ge. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan–"

"Baiklah, baiklah akan aku temani." Potongku cepat.

"Ayo, Ge!" Yixing tampak semangat berjalan ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya.

Aku berjalan perlahan melihat dan mengikuti punggung Yixing. Punggungnya tegap, leher bagian belakangnya seputih susu, dan… uh, mengapa pantat Yixing bisa begitu menggoda? Haha, dasar kau Wu Yi Fan, mengapa mendadak otakmu menjadi pervert begini? Ingatlah, makhluk ini milik Suho, leader kita. Bisa dibunuh aku jika berani mendekatinya.

"Gege, pakai celemek ya?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lemari

"I..Iya.."

"Uh, Gege aku lupa dimana Xiumin Gege menyimpan celemeknya. Wait.."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Yixing sudah membungkuk tepat didepan mataku. Ia berusaha mencari celemek di laci bawah. Oh, baiklah begini biar kujelaskan. Jika Yixing membungkukan badannya, otomatis itu akan membuat pantatnya semakin naik dan itu terlihat…

"Gege ini dia!"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepala. Bodoh sekali kau, Yifan. Aku mengambil celemek itu dan segera memakainya. Yixing juga begitu, dia sudah siap memasak.

**AUTHOR POV**

Lay membuka kulkas dan menatap satu persatu isinya. Ia menggigit bibir, pertanda berpikir apa yang akan dimasaknya. Naluri memasaknya seketika mencuat dan segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya.

Berbeda dengan Kris, dia masih berdiri didekat pintu dapur sambil menyanggakan tubuhnya di tembok, memandang Lay yang sedang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan untuk makan sore mereka. Kris terus memandang Lay. Kris baru menyadari jika Lay memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Matanya indah, memiliki lesung pipit, wajahnya bersih, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda. Kris menelan ludah sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya? Ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini begitu sempurna.

"Gege, Kita makan Jjangmyun saja ya?" Tanya Lay sembari memanaskan air

"Apa saja, asalkan kami bisa makan." Jawab Kris cuek

Setelah itu, hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan perkakas dapur yang menemani Lay memasak. Sepertinya ia telah lupa akan hadirnya Kris. Krispun diam saja, ia hanya memandangi Lay dari belakang. Pinggang Lay meliuk-liuk saat ia memasak dan itu sangaaat membuar Kris ingin memeluknya dari belakang. Kris sudah maju selangkah, tapi akhirnya ia mundur lagi dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Lay sendiri masih asik dengan berbagai macam sayur yang sedang ia potong. Bunyi pertanda air mendidihpun terdengar. Karena tergesa-gesa tanpa sengaja Lay mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Auh!" Jerit Lay saat darah segar mulai menetes.

Kris dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Lay dan menghisap tangan Lay yang terluka. Lay hanya meringis pelan menahan perih. Kris masih terus menghisap darah Lay.

Lay hanya tertegun menatap Kris. Ia merasa, Kris sangat berbeda ketika ia menolongnya. Memang, dia seorang leader dan sudah biasa membantu membernya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia melakukan ini dengan sangat lembut tapi juga tegas.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika menggunakan pisau." Kris menyobek ujung kaos putihnya dan membalutkan kain itu ke jari Lay.

Lay mengangguk dan mencoba melanjutkan pekerjaannya tapi Kris menahannya.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku pesankan makanan untuk mereka. Kau tak mungkin memasak dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Tapi, Ge–"

"Jangan pernah membantahku!" Jawab Kris dengan tegasnya. Lay hanya menunduk.

Kris segera mematikan semua kompor dan membereskan perkakas dapur yang belum banyak digunakan Lay. Lalu ia berjalan menuju telepon rumah milik Dorm dan menelpon restoran korea yg berada di Beijing untuk memesan makan.

"–Iya, saya pesan Jjangmyun dan Kimchi 6 porsi ya. Bisa tolong diantarkan? Baiklah, _xie xie_." Kris menutup panggilannya dan menatap kearah Lay sambil tersenyum "Istirahatlah, Yixing. Kau pasti lelah."

"_Xiexie_, Ge.."

Kris hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan Lay tersipu karena itu.

"YIYI GEGE KAMI PULANG!" Teriak Tao sang maknae EXO-M dengan riang sambil membawa boneka Panda ditangannya.

"Selamat Datang.." Sambut Kris ramah "Tao, beli boneka lagi?"

Tao menggeleng dengan pelan "Tadi, Chen Gege memainkan permainan boneka dan berhasil mendapatkan boneka ini! Chen Gege hebat!" Jawab Tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kris tersenyum lalu memandang Chen yang tersenyum lebar karena pujian Tao.

"_Aigo_, berat sekali.." keluh Luhan saat memasuki pintu Dorm

"Benar. Ini sangat berat" Xiumin ikut mengeluh

Kris dengan sigap segera membawakan bawaan Luhan dan Xiumin keruang tengah. Tanpa komando mereka segera menuju meja makan dan duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Jjangmyun!" Sorak mereka bersamaan. Ya, selain ddokboki dan kimchi, jjangmyun adalah makanan korea favorit member EXO-M.

Dengan lahap mereka mulai memakan Jjangmyun mereka ditambah Kimchi sebagai penyedap. Benar-benar makan malam yang sangat lezat, pikir mereka.

"Yifan Ge, kenapa aku tidak melihat Yixing Ge? Kemana dia?" Tanya Chen yang sudah selesai makan pertama.

"Ah iya, kemana Yixing?" Tanya Luhan setelah meneguk air

"Ah, Yixing sedang istirahat. Sepertinya dia sedang lelah, jadi aku menyuruhnya mandi dan tidur sebentar.." Kris berdiri dan membawa satu nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air untuk Lay "Biar aku aku antarkan makannya.."

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan, habiskan dulu makananmu!" teriak Bigbrother, Xiumin.

"Aniyo, Gege. Aku akan menghabiskannya nanti."

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Xiumin, Kris masuk ke kamar LayHan (Lay dan Luhan satu kamar didorm ini). Kris membuka pintu perlahan, sejuk pendingin ruangan menyapa pori-pori kulit Kris. Ah itu dia, Lay sedang berbaring dikasurnya menatap langit.

"Yixing-ah.."

Lay membalikkan tubuhnya "Oh, Ge.."

Kris duduk di ranjang milik Luhan dan meletakan nampan di meja kecil yang memisahkan ranjang Lay dan Luhan "Makanlah, kau bahkan tidak keluar kamar. Apakah kau sangat lelah?"

Lay menunduk kecil, sekilas tampak senyuman dibibirnya "Sepertinya, Ge.." Lay melirik makanan yang ada di mejanya "Ini Jjangmyun yang kau pesan?"

Kris menggangguk "Rasanya tak selezat buatanmu, dan aku heran mengapa mereka sangat lahap menyantap mie hitam ini.."

Lay terekeh dan mengambil sumpit beserta piringnya. Ia mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit Jjangmyun kedalam mulutnya. Imut sekali, batin Kris.

"Hmm, lumayan Ge." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan kembali piringnya

"Kenapa hanya makan sedikit?" Kris mengerutkan dahi melihat piring Lay

"Aniyo, aku sudah kenyang.."

Hening sejenak.

"Yixing-ah aku–"

"Yifan, Yixing!" Teriakan Luhan memecah obrolan mereka "Cepat bersiap, Manajer Hyung sudah perjalanan menjemput kita.."

"Arraseo, Gege." Jawab Kris dan Lay serentak.

Lay menatap Kris sambil mengerutkan kening "Iya, Ge? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kris menggeleng pelan "Bersiaplah, jangan sampai kita terlambat."

-to be continued-

TARA! this is my first fanfiction about KrisLay^^ sorry kalo masih banyak kurang, masih aneh atau yang lain. menerima kritikan tapi bukan bashing ya? silahkan review. tunggu next chapternya ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Yours, Baby!**

**Cast** : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris EXO

- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay EXO

- and other EXO Member

**Warn** : Typo(s), BL, cerita geje(?), alur maju-mundur

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW CHAPTER I**

_Berbeda dengan Kris, dia masih berdiri didekat pintu dapur sambil menyanggakan tubuhnya di tembok, memandang Lay yang sedang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan untuk makan sore mereka. Kris terus memandang Lay. Kris baru menyadari jika Lay memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Matanya indah, memiliki lesung pipit, wajahnya bersih, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda. Kris menelan ludah sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya? Ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini begitu sempurna._

**KRIS POV**

Pesawat kami baru saja lepas landas Incheon Airport. Seperti biasa, dari jauhpun kami dapat melihat sekumpulan _fangirl_ EXO sedang membawa banner. Mereka berdiri didekat pintu kedatangan Internasioal.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat, akhirnya kami tiba di Seoul. Aku melepas kacamata hitamku, mengucek mata yang sudah puas tertidur. Disisi kananku, Luhan masih asik mendengarkan lagu. Ia memang jarang tidur selama perjalanan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, Yixing! Dimana dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkannya?

Aku tidak ingat dia duduk dimana dan bersama siapa, haruskah aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencarinya? Ya, lakukan itu! Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku mencari keberadaannya disekitar pesawat ini dan… Bingo! Aku menemukannya sedang berbincang ringan dengan Chen. Wajahnya sangat manis ketika ia tersenyum. Bibir tipisnya melengkung, Pipinya terangkat dengan lesung pipit tercipta disekitarnya. Ya tuhan, berhentilah menggodaku Zhang Yixing!

"Yifan-ah!" Panggil Luhan Gege yang memecah lamunanku

"Eoh? Ne, Ge?"

"Apa yang kau lihat sedari tadi?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengikuti arah pandanganku. Aish, _kepo _sekali Gege satu ini.

"Arra.." Luhan ber-smirk-ria sambil menatapku

"M-mwoya?"

"Kau sedang melihat Yeoja yang duduk disana ya?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. _Yeoja yang mana? Yang duduk dibelakang Yixing?_

"Hahaha" Luhan tertawa pelan "Seperti biasa, uri leader tak pernah memiliki selera yang rendah terhadap wanita. Benar kan?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyenggolku.

"Aish, sudahlah Gege. Ayo kita turun!"

Aku tentu saja tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Luhan Gege. Dia lebih jago menggosip. Asal kalian tahu, ia lebih cerewet dari yeoja menggosipkan tentang _bias_ mereka.

Aku memakai kembali kacamata hitamku dan turun dari pesawat. Udara seoul sangat sejuk. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan, menikmati hembusan angin Seoul. Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah, menghidupkan ponselku. Ya, barangkali ada pesan masuk. Benar saja, belum berapa lama ada sebuah pesan.

_From: Kim Joonmyun_

_Annyeong, Gege^^ sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul, ya? Mau kami jemput?_

Aku berbalik menatap member yang lain, sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka harus menjemput kami.

_To: Kim Joonmyun_

_Terimakasih, Joonmyun. Kami pulang sendiri saja bersama Manajer Hyung. Gomapta._

**SUHO POV**

_From: Kris Gege_

_Terimakasih, Joonmyun. Kami pulang sendiri saja bersama Manajer Hyung. Gomapta._

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari gege. Berarti mereka telah sampai Bandara, kan? Ah sebentar lagi dorm pasti akan ramai. Aku keluar dari kamar, mendapati memberku yang lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Lihatlah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang asik bermain monopoli. Kai dan Sehun sedang tertawa menonton film kartun. Dan… Kyungsoo? Dimana dia?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melewati ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Tidak susah mencari Kyungsoo jika sedang tidak ikut berkumpul bersama member yang lainnya. Benar saja, lengkap dengan celemeknya Kyungsoo sedang berdiri didepan kompor. Wangi masakannya menggoda indera penciumanku. Apa ini? Ddokbokki?

"Kyungie-ah.." Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya "Kau sudah bangun, Hyung?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa terus tertidur jika aroma masakanmu selalu menggoda?"

Blush. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah "Ah kau ini hyung.."

Aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan melepas pelukanku. Aku duduk di meja makan sehingga dapat melihatnya memasak. Kyungsoo mengerti dan segera membuatkan aku secangkir kopi moka, minuman wajibku setiap pagi.

"Aku harap, rasanya dapat seenak buatan Yixing Gege."

Aku sontak membulatkan mataku. Apa yang dia bicarakan?

Sambil menata makanan dipiring, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kopi buatanku tentu tidak akan seenak kopi buatan Gege. Dia sangat pandai dalam hal itu."

Aku masih terdiam dan menyesap kopi buatan Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya ini tidak kalah dengan buatan Yixing. Tapi entahlah mengapa rasanya bisa berbeda. Aku memandang Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung mengalihkan padangannya dari piring masakannya.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung! Suho Hyung!"_

_Kai berlari menuju kamar Suho dan mengetuknya keras. Pintu terbuka._

"_Ya! Kim Jongin, ini sudah waktunya tidur. Apa kau–"_

"_Kyungsoo Hyung…."_

_Aku mendadak terdiam. Kyungsoo?_

"_Hyung, cepat pergi kekamar kami. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyung–"_

_Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih jauh aku berlari menuju kamar KaiSoo. Pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka. Aku mengintipnya dan…. Ini bukan kamar mereka! Ini Neraka! Pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, buku-buku Kyungsoo berantakan, baju menyangkut dimana-mana. Kyungsoo, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?_

"_Kyungsoo…"_

_Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Kyungsoo tidak ada? Aku menyelidik sampai keujung kamarnya dan menemukannya sedang duduk terjongkok dibawah shower. Bahunya bergetar dan air matanya berlinang._

"_Kyungsoo-ah.." Aku segera berlari dan memeluknya._

"_H-hyung…."_

_Ia terisak. Aku masih menyembunyikan kepalanya didadaku. Biarkan dia menangis dan aku akan terus menenangkannya. Ia melepas pelukanku dan memberikan aku sebuah barang. Apa ini? Testpack?_

_Aku mengerukan kening saat menerimanya. Tapi, seketika mataku terbelalak. Dua garis? Bagaimana bisa?_

_Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya "Kyungsoo-ah, ini–"_

"_Dia adalah hasil hubungan gelap kita, Hyung."_

_Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Seketika hatiku langsung tersayat._

"_Aku menghianati Yixing Gege, dan kini aku mengandung anakmu." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya "Eotteokhae?"_

_Aku memeluknya erat, "Aku akan menikahimu, Kyungie. Segera. Setelah aku bicara pada Yixing tentang semua ini."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dia memelukku semakin erat. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Maafkan aku Yixing-ah, aku lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo dan calon anak kami._

_Flashback end_

"Luhannie Gegeee!" Teriak Sehun, sang maknae dari ruang tengah

Aku segera menggelengkan kepala untuk memecah lamunanku tentang kejadian itu. Astaga Joonmyun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

"Kyungie, mereka datang! Ayo kita sambut mereka!" Ucapku dan seraya berdiri menggandengnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menahan tanganku.

"Hyung, aku takut." Suaranya lirih tapi terdengar jelas.

Aku menatapnya, memberinya senyuman termanis dan menciun bibir lembutnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

**LAY POV**

Pintu Dorm EXO-K sudah berada didepan mata. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Biasanya aku yang paling bahagia jika bisa berkunjung ke Dorm ini, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku merasa paling tersiksa, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku harus bekerja professional.

"Luhannie Gegeee!"

Suara teriakan Sehun terdengar jelas dari dalam. Tepat sedetik setelah Youngmin Hyung –uri manajer membuka pintu dan menyapa. Semua member EXO-K tampak sangat gembira menyambut kami, memeluk dan melepas rindu.

Mataku masih saja menyelidik mengabsen mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun. _Dimana Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun?_ Pikirku dalam hati.

"Annyeong, Yeorobun!"

Tidak lama setelah suara itu, Joonmyun keluar dengan menggandeng tangan… Kyungsoo? Uh, buat apa mereka bergandengan tangan? Membuatku cemburu?

"Hyung!" Tao langsung memeluk Joonmyun.

Ah, entah kenapa aku muak melihat wajah tampan Joonmyun itu. Dia tersenyum manis pada kami semua. Senyuman itu… aku sangat merindukannya tapi entah kenapa aku juga membencinya.

"Masuklah, kalian pasti lapar. Kyungsoo sudah membuat Ddokbokku untuk sarapan kita semua."

"HORE!" ucap semua member serempak kecuali aku dan… Yifan Gege?

Yifan Gege memang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ketika anak-anak langsung berhamburan ke meja makan, Yifan Gege malah mengangkat koper milik kami.

"Yifan Gege, biar aku bantu."

"Tidak apa, Yixing. Makanlah dulu, aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tidak, Gege. Aku ingin membantumu.."

Yifan Gege hanya tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak melarangku. Setelah kami selesai memindahkan koper, kami bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Kris Hyung! Lay Hyung! Kemana saja kalian? Hampir saja kalian kehabisan makanan." Teriak Kai yang disambut gelak tawa member yang lain.

Aku hanya meringis kecil "Baru saja selesai memindahkan koper."

Aku dan Yifan Gege duduk bersebelahan. Yifan Gege lebih banyak diam dan memilih untuk langsung menyantap sarapannya.

"Wah terimakasih, itu baru namanya didi yang baik!" Celutuk Xiumin Hyung dengan lucunya.

Suasana makanpun terasa sangat hangat. Sungguh momen yang sangat aku rindukan jika saja kejadian bodoh minggu lalu tidak terjadi. Tenangkan pikiranmu, Zhang Yixing. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.

"Ada yang ingin tambah? Aku memasak banyak tadi.." tawar Kyungsoo

"Aku mau, Hyung!" Jerit Kai

"Aku aku!" Sergah Luhan

"Kyungsoo berikan lagi untukku dan Baekkie!" perintah Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tampak membulatkan matanya dan tertawa pelan. Ia tampak kewalahan dengan suara pada member yang lain. Dengan perlahan ia kembali kedapur dan mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk kosong itu.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangi kericuhan ini dan sedikit termenung. Seenak itukah masakan buatan Kyungsoo? Lebih enak dibanding masakanku? Pft, Kyungsoo memang lebih handal dalam memasak. Aku bukan saingannya. Pantas saja Joonmyun jatuh cinta padanya. Seme mana yang tidak mau memiliki Uke seperti Kyungsoo?

"Tara, ini silahkan diambil.."

Kyungsoo kembali dengan satu nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk pesanan para member.

"Hyung, apa kau sendiri tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Aku sud–"

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya membuat semua pandangan teralih padanya. Ada apa dengannya? Eh? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi?

"Kalian semua tunggu disini, jangan ada yang menyusul!" Perintah Joonmyun

Semua yang ada dimeja makan –termasuk manajer hyung hanya terdiam memandangi situasi ini. Tapi, tanpa diduga Yifan Gege yang sedari tadi diam langsung berdiri menyusul Joonmyun.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan Gege, apa kau tak mendengar perkataan Joonmyun Hyung?" Teriak Baekhyun

"Izinkan aku menyelesaikan ini.." Yifan Gege hanya berlalu. Meninggal kami yang bingung dan termenung menatap punggungnya.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hueek.. Huek.." Kyungsoo memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Joonmyun masih setia berada disampingnya sambil memijit tengkuk Kyungsso.

"Muntahkan saja semua, Baby. Aku tahu rasanya sangat menyiksa."

Kyungso terenggah dan mendadak lemas setelah memuntahkan emua isi perutnya. Joonmyun segera memeluknya dan membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya.

"Bertahanlah sayang. Untukku, dan…. Anak kita."

"Anak?"

Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya. Kris. Itu suara Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Joonmyun tersentak. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Joonmyun-ah, jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud!"

"G..gege.. A-Aku.." Joonmyun tergagap. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyun, sekedar menguatkannya.

"K-kami.."

"Cukup! Kau bisa menjelaskannya diruang tengah. Aku tunggu."

Ruang tengah Dorm EXO-K kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Hawanya menceka. Udara dingin. Dan, semua hanya bisa terdiam. Termasuk Noh Youngmin, manajer mereka. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun yang menjadi tersangka, duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Luhan sekalu member tertua –mewakili Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata mulai angkat bicara.

Semua terdiam. Hening.

Kris sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak sofa "Jelaskan! Atau aku–"

"Yifan, tenanglah." Sergah Luhan yang langsung menahan Kris.

Kris kembali duduk, matanya sudah berapi-api. Lay yang menyadari itu semua langsung menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Lay tersenyum manis dan berkata pelan "Tenanglah, Gege." Dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Jadi, Joonmyun.. silahkan bicara."

Joonmyun yang sedari tadi sudah susah bernapas kini memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kegugupan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menggenggam kuat tangan Joonmyun –yang ternyata sangat dingin.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf.." Ia menelan ludah dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Mungkin aku akan membuat kalian kecewa. Kalian semua, para member dan juga Manajer Hyung. Tapi…. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hyung?" akhirnya sang maknae, Sehun angkat bicara.

"Aku…"

"Kenapa Hyung?" Sergah Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku hamil." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih tapi dapat didengar oleh semua member.

Joonmyun yang kaget langsung menatap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

"Mereka harus tau yang sebenarnya, Hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan Butiran air mata di pelupuknya.

**LAY POV**

"Aku hamil." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih tapi dapat didengar oleh semua member.

Jujur saja, entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak sementara waktu. Napasku berat, pandanganku seolah kabur mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

"Mereka harus tau yang sebenarnya, Hyung."

Tuhan… Cabut nyawaku sekarang juga! Aku tak sanggup menyaksikan ini semua, batinku.

"HAMIL?" semua member berteriak bebarengan, kecuali aku mungkin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ,"Aku mengandung anak Joonmyun Hyungie."

"Hyungie…" Tao menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Baekhyun mulai frustasi.

"Kita sedang dalam proses comeback. Kenapa kalian…" Teriak Xiumin dengan suara purau.

"Hyung! Waeyo?" Pekik Chanyeol dengan spontan.

"Jelaskan pada kami!" Pinta Chen

"Aku tidak percaya!" Kai dan Sehun bebarengan.

"CUKUP!"

Aku berteriak sambil menutupi telingaku. Menahan semua suara yang membuat hatiku semakin perih karenanya. Bulir demi bulir cairan bening menetes di pipiku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kekasihku? Menghamili uke lain? Aku sungguh tak menyangka Joonmyun seperti itu.

"Yixing-ah.." Panggil Joonmyun

"Jangan panggil aku, Brengsek! Cukup! Selesaikan masalah ini! Aku muak!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamar sekeras mungkin. Aku tak peduli dengan suara bising yang ditimbulkan. Aku langsung berbaring dikasur dan menumpahkan semua air mataku.

**KRIS POV**

"CUKUP!" Yixing berteriak. Suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Yixing-ah.."

Aku melirik Joonmyun. Masih bisa dia memanggil Yixing dengan nada manis begitu? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Yixing?

"Jangan panggil aku, Brengsek! Cukup! Selesaikan masalah ini! Aku muak!" Yixing beranjak dari sofa dan langsung berjalan kearah kamar. Dibantingnya pintu kamar keras-keras. Aku bergidik melihat Yixing, dia benar-benar marah sepertinya.

"Yixing-ah.. Aku bisa menjelaskan–"

"BERHENTI KAU, KIM JOONMYUN!" aku berteriak tepat setelah ia mencoba berdiri dan menyusul Yixing.

"Gege, kumohon.. aku harus bicara padanya. Aku–"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan!" Nadaku mulai meninggi, napasku memburu, dan mataku sudah mulai memerah terbakar emosi.

"Kau sebut dirimu, apa? Malaikat Pelindung? Guardian Angel? Suho?" aku tersenyum sinis "Malaikat apa yang tega menyakiti kekasihnya?" aku kembali terbakar emosi.

"Dengar aku Kim Joonmyun.." mata merahku menatapnya. Iapun menatapku dengan tatapan Surau, merasa bersalah. "Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Yixing, aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" Aku menunjuk Joonmyun dengan jari telunjukku.

"Bukan hanya Joonmyun, tapi kalian semua!" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke semua member yang sedang tertunduk. "Jangan ada yang mengganggu Yixing! Camkan itu!"

Aku segera berlari memasuki kamar Yixing. Aku harus membantunya!

_Yixing-ah, bertahanlah.._

**-to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Yours, Baby!**

**Cast** : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris EXO

- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay EXO

- and other EXO Member

**Warn** : Typo(s), BL, cerita geje, dan alur maju-mudur.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

.

.

.

**REVIEW CHAPTER II**

"_Gege, kumohon.. aku harus bicara padanya. Aku–"_

"_Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan!" Nada Kris mulai meninggi, napasnya memburu, dan matanya sudah mulai memerah terbakar emosi._

"_Kau sebut dirimu, apa? Malaikat Pelindung? Guardian Angel? Suho?" Kris tersenyum sinis "Malaikat apa yang tega menyakiti kekasihnya?" Kris kembali terbakar emosi._

"_Dengar aku Kim Joonmyun.." mata merahnya menatap Suho yang berbalik menatap Kris dengan tatapan Surau, merasa bersalah. "Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Yixing, aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" Kris menunjuk Suho dengan jari telunjuknya._

**AUTHOR POV**

Kini ruang tengah mendadak hening. Kris hilang dari pandangan. Para member yang awalnya sangat tegang hingga kesulitan bernafas, kini mulai bisa sedikit rileks.

"Sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali.." Tutur Noh Youngmin, Manajer Hyung mereka.

"Memangnya bagaimana, Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ya, dia memang terkesan pendiam dan sangat maskulin. Tapi sesungguhnya, dia paling tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Bersedih sedikitpun saja tak bisa."

"Orang yang dicintainya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat

Youngmin membulatkan matanya. "Kalian bahkan tidak menyadarinya?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Termasuk Taozi, teman sekamar Kris Ge?" Youngmin menatap Tao

"Eum…" Tao Nampak ragu mau bicara

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tao." Titah Suho

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyadari semuanya. Bahkan sebelum Joonmyun Hyung menjadi kekasih Yixing Gege."

Sontak semua menatap Tao. Tao yang merasa ditatap malah makin menunduk.

"Coba ceritakan pada kami." Ucap Xiumin dengan nada tenang

"Jadi…."

**LAY POV**

_Flashback_

"_Hai semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yixing, atau Lay. Itu stage nameku." Aku tersenyum manis kepada 11 orang yang sedang duduk melingkar dihadapanku. Astaga, mereka semua sungguh tampan!_

"_Hai, Yixing. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Panggil saja aku Chen."_

"_Hai Namaku Oh Sehun, aku maknae disini. Salam kenal gege.."_

_Aku tersenyum. Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri satu persatu._

"_Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggil aku Kris. Aku orang Kanada blasteran China dan belum fasih berbahasa korea, mohon bantuannya." Ia menunduk._

_Aku tertegun menatapnya. Ia sungguh tampan. Ia tinggi. Dan Ia sangat maskulin. Kris… iya namanya Kris! Oh dia orang China juga? Aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan Yifan tentu saja. Aku terus menatapnya dengan seksama. Setiap detail dalam dirinya adalah kesempurnaan dimataku. Semuanya, ya semuanya! Lekuk tubuhnya sempurna, pahatan diwajahnya sempurna, suaranya, senyumnya. Aigo, dia sangat tampan! Aku rasa dia member tertampan disini._

"_Yixing-ah?"_

_Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Astaga.. "Yixing-ah.."_

"_I-iya?"_

"_Ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan memarekan dimpleku "Tidak apa, gege. Silahkan dilanjutkan.."_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menatap dia lagi. Aigo! Bisa mati kutu aku kalau ketahuan mengaguminya. Aku tersenyum dan menahan wajahku yang memanas._

_"Annyeong, Lay-ssi.."_

_Suara itu menyapa telingaku dengan sangat lembut. "Hng.. Joon….."_

"_Joonmyun.." ia tersenyum_

"_Ah geurae! Kim Joonmyun-ssi, Suho?"_

_Ya, aku mengingat namanya dengan baik karena dia adalah leader dari grup kami._

"_Bangawayo, mari berbicara secara nyaman mulai dari sekarang.."_

_Ia menjulurkan tangan dan akupun menyambutnya. Dia sangat berwibawa, sepertinya aku dan dia akan berteman baik._

**AUTHOR POV**

Tao mengambil napas sejenak.

"Iya, dan semenjak itu Gege jadi sering diam ketika memperhatikan Joomyunie Hyung dengan Yixing Gege sedang berduaan. Yifan Gege tidak pernah menampakkan perubahan emosinya, tapi aku tau ketika ia sedang sedih ia lebih memilih minum kopi sambil duduk disofa dekat jendela kamar."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar cerita Tao

"Dan…. Ketika Joonmyunie Hyung resmi menjadi kekasih Yixing Gege, kalian tidak tahu kan? Yifan Gege hanya membawa makan malamnya kekamar tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia hanya menghabiskan cangkir demi cangkir kopi mokanya."

"Mustahil! Aku selalu mencuci bersih piring milik Yifan Gege!" sergah Chen

"Memang habis. Tapi Gege membungkus makanan itu dan membawanya ke pinggir jalan, membaginya kepada pengemis dan anak jalanan sekitar. Kalian tidak menyadari ketika dia sering keluar Dorm sore hari, eoh?" Tao menatap orang disekelilingnya.

"Yifan…. Aku sungguh tak menyangka." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, Gege.." Baekhyun memasang raut wajah sedih dan terharu

"Ini semua salahku.." Suho mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Hyung.." Kai menepuk pundak Suho pelan, menguatkan.

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya–"

"Kita gugurkan saja kandungan ini.." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertunduk lebih lesu daripada Suho mulai berbicara dengan mata sembab dan pipi basah.

"APA?" serentak member EXO terkaget dan mentap Kyungsoo

"Iya, janin ini hanya merepotkan kita semua. Lebih baik kita gugurkan saja.." Kyungsoo memukuli perutnya sendiri. Suho segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, Kyungie. Kita tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganmu. Aku berjanji akan terus menjaga anak kita.." Ucap Suho sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo

"Joonmyun benar, lebih baik kalian membantu menyiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahan Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Yixing…. Tenang saja, kalian bisa mempercayakannya pada Yifan." Ucap Noh Youngmin yang diikuti anggukan dari seluruh member lainnya.

Kris membuka pintu kamar Lay dengan harti-hati, ia mendapati Lay sedang tertidur menghadap tembok dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Kris menghela napas panjang, pasti sungguh menyakitkan.

Kris mendekati Lay. Tidak bisa dibohongi, Lay menangis hebat. Bahunya bergetar dan terdengar isak tangis dari balik selimutnya. Kris menelan salivanya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Dengan keki, dia duduk di ranjang Lay dan mencoba menyentuh bahu Lay.

"Yixing-ah, ini Gege.."

Awalnya Lay tidak menggubris suara Kris, ia masih tetap menangis.

"Yixing…"

Bahu Lay berhenti bergetar, tapi masih terdengar isakan tangis.

"Yixing, berhentilah menangis. Gege ada disini.."

Lay terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selimutnya dan menatap Kris dengan sendu. Seketika itu juga, hati Kris terasa tertusuk duri tajam. Lay, orang yang dicintainya kini menatapnya dengan mata merah dan pipi yang basah. Ia menagis hebat.

"Uljimayo.." Kris memeluk Lay erat

Lay terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang ada didalam perasaan dan pikirannya saat ini. Pelukan Kris sangan nyaman. Hangat, Lembut, dan menenangkan jiwa. Tanpa disadari, Lay membalas pelukan Kris dan memejamkan matanya. Nyaman sekali, hatinya yang tadi bergejolak hebat sekarang berangsur membaik.

"Gege…" ucap Lay pelan

"Hmm?" Kris hanya bergumam kecil.

"Aku lelah, Ge. Sangat Lelah.."

Kris mempererat pelukannya, Lay tersentak sesaat.

"Tidurlah, Yixing. Itu akan menenangkan pikiranmu.."

"B-Boleh?"

Kris mengannguk pelan sembari mengusap punggung Lay. Hal itu membuat Lay sedikit demi sedikit merasa terkantuk dan sukses membuatnya terpejam dipelukan Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Lay ketika tertidur, lebih manis dari biasanya. Setelah memastikan Lay tertidur pulas, Kris merebahkan Lay dikasur dan menyelimutinya. Lay pasti sangat lelah, Kris ingin ia beristirahat dengan baik.

Kris masih menatap wajah Lay sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, Luhan. Gegenya yang satu ini sangat dihormatinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan singkat sembari duduk diranjang miliknya.

Kris tersenyum dari seberang "Membaik, dia tertidur pulas.."

"Baguslah, aku senang jika dia dapat beristirahat."

"Ini pasti sangat berat baginya.." Ucap Kris dengan kepala tertunduk

"Hiburlah dia.." Luhan tersenyum manis

"Eotte, Ge?"

"Ajaklah ia berjalan-jalan. Cuaca seoul sangat bagus akhir-akhir ini."

Kris mengangguk "Ide yang bagus, Ge. Tapi aku tidak begitu tau tempat wisata yang Yixing suka di Seoul. Aku takut jika itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Joonmyun."

"Arra, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba bukan?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain! Bagaimana, Gege?"

Luhan mengangguk "Ide yang bagus! Taman bermain tidak pernah gagal membuat semua kalangan umur bahagia!"

"Terimakasih, Gege!" Kris memeluk Gege yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kris sudah membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan ditaman bermain besok.

Keesokan paginya.

Semua member masih tertidur, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Dia semalaman hanya merebahkan dirinya, tertidur beberapa menit dan terbangun untuk menengok bagaimana keadaan Lay sepanjang malam. Apakah dia terbangun atau tidak, Kris sangat menjaga Lay. Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.50 KST, masih terlalu pagi untuk para member bangun. Kris yang masih terjaga memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mata Kris terbelalak ketika mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berada didapur, lengkap dengan celemek juga berbagai perkakas dapur berserakan. Dia sudah mulai memasak sepagi ini?

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang baru saja mematikan kompornya.

"Oh–" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya "A-Annyeong, Ge.."

Kris tersenyum simpul "Kau sudah memasak sepagi ini?"

"Ne, Gege. Aku sudah biasa memasak sepagi ini, jika tidak member yang lain akan kelaparan ketika bangun tidur." Kyungsoo terekeh kecil

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Yixing. Pandai sekali dalam hal memasak.."

Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak dan tersenyum tulus "Tidak, Ge. Yixing Gege jauh lebih pandai dan berpengalaman daripada aku."

"Tidak perlu merendah, Kyungsoo. Semua penghuni SMEnt sudah tau jika kau adalah member yang pandai memasak." Kris tertawa pelan

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan sejenak terjadi keheningan.

"Kau ingin aku membantunya?" Kris menawarkan diri

Kyungsoo tersentak "A-Aniyo Ge, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo dari kompor dan mengambil alih pekerjaan memasaknya "Kau ini sedang hamil muda, usia kandunganmu sangat rawan. Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kelelahan."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Walaupun aku tak pandai memasak, tapi umma sudah membiasakan aku untuk mandiri, sehingga aku bisa memasak juga." Kris masih sibuk mengaduk sup di panci.

"Gege mianhae….." Kyungsoo menunduk

"Untuk?"

"Untuk…..semuanya. Seharusnya a-aku tidak–"

"Aku mengerti.." Kris tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata terbelalak, "Ne?"

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri.." Kris mematikan kompornya dan berbalik arah menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku telah memikirkan ini semalam, Kyung. Memang kalian dalam posisi yang salah kali ini.."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Kris tersenyum "Tapi tidak apa, hal ini semua sudah terjadi. Kau sudah mengandung anak Joonmyun dan kau harus merawatnya dengan baik.."

"T-tapi Yixing Ge–"

"Ya, dia mungkin terkejut. Aku saja tidak menyangka Joonmyun akan tega melakukan ini." Kris menepuk bahu Kyungsoo "Sudah, jangan bersedih. Aku yakin Yixing akan segera mengerti, dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Apakah Yixing Gege akan memaafkanku?" Suara Kyungsoo Purau

"Tentu. Yixing memiliki hati yang lembut, ia tidak akan tega untuk tidak memaafkanmu. Ia pasti mengerti, ia hanya butuh waktu. Percayalah.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Ge. Yixing Gege sangat beruntung."

"Kau juga. Aku tau Joonmyun adalah pribadi yang bertanggung jawab." Kris menggoda

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu dan memamerkan sederet giginya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau siapkan sarapan ini untuk Yixing? Aku akan membawanya kekamar. Sepertinya dia masih tidak enak badan." Kris duduk dimeja makan dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan menyiapkan sarapan, "Kau sekamar dengannya malam tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kris mengangguk. "Aku meminta Luhan Gege untuk bertukar kamar sementara."

"Arra.." Kyungsoo menuangkan susu digelas "Apakah keadannya membaik?"

"Belum sepenuhnya, dia butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengerti dan tersenyum. "Ini Ge, semoga dengan makan ini dia akan membaik."

"Gamsaeyo. Dia pasti akan menyukainya." Kris membawa nampan sarapan itu.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, Ge."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk kemudia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yixing. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. 

**LAY POV**

Cahaya matahari serasa menusuk penglihatanku. Entah, pukul berapa sekarang? Aku mencoba duduk sembari mengusap mataku, ah silau sekali. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menengok ke arah jam dinding di dekat lemari Luhan Gege. Pukul 06.14 KST. Masih pagi rupanya.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meraih sikat gigi dan pastanya. Sejenak kulihat wajahku di cermin. Senyum miris tersungging di bibirku, miris sekali dirimu Zhang Yixing. Dengan sekali hembusan napas berat, aku mencoba melupakan sakit yang aku rasakan tadi malam. Aku segera merapikan acara sikat gigi dan cuci mukaku. Mencoba untuk tidak mengingat itu semua.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi, aroma masakan yang sangat sedap menggelitik indra penciumanku. Apa ini? Ah aku menjadi lapar karena aromanya.

"Yixing-ah, kau sudah selesai?"

_Huh? Suara siapa?_

"Eh, Gege.. sejak kapan disini?"

Si empunya suara hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air putih di , siapa lagi kalau bukan Yifan Gege?

"Sejak aku memanggilmu." Senyum manisnya menyambut mataku dipagi ini.

"Tentu saja.." Aku duduk di kursi dekat meja itu "Apa yang kau bawa, Ge?"

"Sup Rumput Laut. Kau menyukainya bukan?" Yifan Gege memandang mangkuk berasap itu.

"B-bagaimana gege bisa tahu aku menyukai sup itu?"

"Itu tidak penting, Makanlah.." ia tersenyum tulus. Ya, ia banyak tersenyum pagi ini.

Aku hanya balas dengan senyuman termanisku dan segera mengambil mangkuk sup itu. Menyendoknya sedikit demi sedikit dan membiarkan makanan itu mengalir dengan lembut di sepanjang kerongkonganku. Rasanya….. seperti melayang. Sup ini sungguh luar biasa!

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Ucapan Gege membuatku tersadar dan mengangguk semangat "Tentu Ge, ini enak sekali! Apakah Gege yang memasakannya untukku?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?" aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa?

"Kyungsoo yang membuatkannya untukmu."

DEG!

Aku langsung mematung ditempat. Aku merasa tidak percaya. Ya, aku memang mengakui dia sangat handal dalam hal memasak. Tapi… dia memasakkan ini untukku?

"Dia tulus padamu Yixing-ah.."

"Gege…"

"Sudahlah, Gege ingin kau tidak berburuk sangka lagi padanya. Kasihan dia, dia sudah berada didalam posisi yang terdesak. Gege hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Aku menunduk dalam "Jadi, Gege membelanya?"

"Yixing-ah.."

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar mengelus rambutku perlahan. Sangat lembut. "Gege tidak membela siapapun, Yixing. Mengertilah, bagaimana jika kau berada pada posisi Kyungsoo, hmm?"

Aku tertegun.

"Mengandung anak hasil hubungan gelap, Menjadi pusat permasalahan, dan terus saja disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana jika itu menimpamu, Yixing?"

Kembali, aku tertegun. Dan, tertusuk.

"Yixing.." Yifan Gege mengangkat daguku. Omo! Aku menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Yixing, Gege tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang pendendam. Gege ingin kau menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya. Gege ingin kau menganggap semua ini hanyalah kerikil kecil yang menyandung harimu."

Napasku tercekat. Mulutku bungkam.

"Gege tau ini rasanya sakit, tapi ini akan terasa lebih sakit jika kau terus saja menganggapnya sebagai masalah. Berdamailah dengan masa lalumu, jangan buat itu menjadi hambatan untuk memandang masa depanmu.."

…..

"Kau tau, Yixing? Gege akan selalu ada untukmu."

Ia tersenyum, Gege tersenyum!

Oh tidak.

Jantungku.

Perutku.

Pikiranku.

Bertahanlah.

"Gege tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.."

Oh tidak, pipi berdimpleku. Diusap tangan lembutnya.

"Gege berjanji…"

Aku masih tertegun dengan ini semua. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Gege akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya, sebuah mahakarya superior sang ilahi. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya….

Tunggu, bibirnya….. mengapa ia mendekat? Oh tuhan… aku tak sanggup melihatnya makin lama! Aku memejamkan mataku dan…

CHU~

Ada sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirku. Kau katakana itu apa? Bibir? Ya, apa saja. Yang jelas ini memabukkan. Oh, benda ini manis sekali. Ia menyapu bibirku dengan lembut dan hangat. Rasanya, aku seperti tebang ke langit ketujuh.

Apa ini yang namanya _soft kiss_? 

**AUTHOR POV**

Joonmyun baru saja selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia memang baru makan setelah member lain selesai makan. Kyungsoo duduk disamping untuk menemaninya.

"Hyung, kau tampak tidak sehat. Kau sakit?"

Joonmyun tersadar, "Tidak apa-apa chagi. Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur." Ia langsung mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas pelukan itu, "Aku khawatir padamu, Hyung."

"Nan Gwaenchana, Kyungie.."

"Arrayo." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu, "Hyung kau istirahat ya? Aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan meja makan ini."

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu, Hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Aku biasa melakukan ini sendirian."

Joonmyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tunggu dikamar, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ia membereskan meja itu dan Joonmyun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Perhatian Joonmyun tersita ketika melihat pintu kamar Lay terbuka. Ia mengerutkan kening, bagaimana bisa? Apakah tidak ada orang didalamnya? Ia sangat mengerti Lay, dia tidak suka jika pintu kamar terbuka. Joonmyun berusaha memberanikan diri dan mendekati pintu itu.

Betapa tercengangnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Perih. Seperti dihantam oleh jutaan samurai yang tepat mengenai hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan didepannya sini sungguh sangat menyakitinya. Lay dan Kris sedang… berciuman? Ya, intinya bibir mereka terpagut. Saling melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut, penuh kehangatan dan perlahan penuh…. Kasih sayang?

Joonmyun langsung memegang dadanya kuat. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri dihatinya. _Beginikah rasanya ketika kau melihatku bersama yang lain, Yixing-ah?_ Racau Joonmyun dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba kuat dan menahan sakitnya. Joonmyun harusnya menyadari, bahwa ini salah satu resiko yang harus ia terima. Melihat Lay bersama yang lain. _Ya, kau harus menerimanya Kim Joonmyun. Itu adalah balasan atas semua kesalahanmu._ Batinnya seketika bergejolak.

**-to be continued-**

Huah! Akhirnya setelah dewa ide nangkring di otak, chapter 3 selesai! Sebenarnya chapter 1 sama 2 udah ditulis dari lama, cuma baru dipost aja. Sedangkan chapter 3 ini baru selesai haha. Gimana guys? Masih sangat terbuka menerima kritik dan saran bukan bashing ya(?)

Mind to review? Chapter 4 segera menyusul! ^^


End file.
